U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,030 to Nakai describes a process which employs RF sputtering of polymers without masking. The surface texture, resulting from the sputtering, is controlled only by the chemical nature of the substrate, RF forward power density, and etch time. This process is referred to as natural texturing.
Hoepfner U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,210 described the photolithographic process which utilizes layers or laminates for masking purposes. The masked material is removed by ion bombardment.